


Życie codzienne w Torchwood Cardiff albo bohater nie Superman, sikać musi

by skyeofskynet



Series: Życie codzienne w Torchwood Cardiff [3]
Category: Torchwood
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W pojedynku pęcherz kontra ratowanie świata pęcherz jednak przegrywa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Życie codzienne w Torchwood Cardiff albo bohater nie Superman, sikać musi

1.

Murphy miałby sporo do powiedzenia na temat faktu, że świat zawsze postanawiał się skończyć dokładnie w chwili, w której bohater akurat szedł sikać. Owen już dawno temu doszedł do wniosku, że cewnik musiał być elementem składowym kostiumu każdego amerykańskiego superbohatera.

Zgrzyt przekręcanego zamka w drzwiach od łazienki i alarm rozległy się dokładnie w tej samej sekundzie, więc Owen równocześnie westchnął i zawiązał pęcherz na supełek.

Ratowanie świata, wyjaśnił kiedyś Jack, wymagało twardych nerwów, twardej dupy i pęcherza z żelaza.

2.

– Papier toaletowy się skończył – obwieścił Owen, dopinając spodnie w połowie drogi do prosektorium.

– Znowu? Co my z tym robimy?

– To, co powinniśmy? Choć za Herbatkę i Jacka nie odpowiadam.

– Wypraszam sobie. Nie mój kink. – Ianto zawiesił się na chwilę nad otwartą szafką. – Za Jacka nie odpowiadam – dodał, wyciągając spomiędzy herbaty i cukru rolkę awaryjną. Przerzucił ją nad biurkiem Tosh; Owen przejął przesyłkę w locie.

– Znowu gazetowy?

– Są jeszcze raporty, chcesz?

3.

‒ Kiedyś ‒ powiedział mu Ianto, stając kilka metrów dalej, tuż obok śmietników ‒ zginiesz za sikanie po zaułkach w czasie polowania.

‒ Śmierć ze spodniami wokół kostek ma w sobie pewien epicki tragizm ‒ odpowiedział mu wtedy Owen, filozoficznie, nie zjadliwie, tak dla odmiany, może dlatego, że Herbatka (który najwyraźniej posiadał zdolność sikania do środka albo wchłaniania moczu) miał doskonały widok na jego rozporek, co Owen uznał za trochę niepokojące. Ianto ‒ oczywiście ‒ uniósł brwi.

‒ Tragikomizm chyba.

4.

Owen Harper osiągnął właśnie idealne skupienie, czytając rubrykę sportową w przeterminowanym South Wales Echo, siedząc w pozycji wyprostowanej, spodnie spuszczone do połowy łydek. Idyllę przerwało walenie w drzwi. Pięściami, sądząc po intensywności drgań. Kobiecymi. Gwen.

– Owen, co ty tam produkujesz?

– A jak myślisz! – odkrzyknął, przewracając stronę. – Rzeźbię w gównie!

– I właśnie tam i teraz musisz rozwijać nowe hobby?

– A gdzie?

Za drzwiami zaszurało.

– Nie stresuj go – wtrącił głos Toshiko. – To ty nie wiesz, że pod presją nie idzie?

– A ja myślałem, że to właśnie polega na odpowiedniej, wiecie, presji.

– Myślę, że słowo, którego szukasz, to parcie, sir.

– Słyszysz? – Gwen walnęła pięścią w drzwi. – Przyj, Owen, przyj!

– Wspieramy cię w tej trudnej chwili.

– Spierdalać! Wszyscy! Już!

– Oweeeen…

Po okienku, w uniwersalnym, powoli niewymagającym dodatku pary geście, przejechała otwarta dłoń. I druga.

– Co to, kurwa, Titanic? – warknął.

– Górę to może tam i masz, ale nie lodową!

Owen złożył gazetę, zerwał metr papieru i zaczął wciągać spodnie. Pociągnął za spłuczkę; woda, zasilana fontanną, ruszyła z siłą małego wodospadu.

Pchnął drzwi, z nadzieją, że uderzą kogoś w twarz, ale życie nie serial, sztuczki z nokautowaniem drzwiami od kibla przechodziły tylko w Lost. Komitet asekuracyjny stał grzecznie w dwumetrowym oddaleniu, ostrzeżony zawczasu szumem wody.

‒ Znudzi się wam to kiedyś?

‒ Nie.

5.

‒ Owen, sikaj szybciej!

‒ Bo?

‒ Bo świat się skończy, zanim wyjdziesz! Co potem powiesz ocalałym? Wybrałem pęcherz nad ludzkość? Własna dupa nad wasze dupy i całujcie mnie w dupę?

‒ Więc co tym razem? ‒ warknął Owen, chwilę później, wystawiając głowę z łazienki. ‒ UFO, Weevile, ktoś ukradł Ziemię, kto zginął?

‒ Nic ‒ obwieściła Gwen, wyciągając go na korytarz za koszulkę i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Wszystko zajęło jej mniej więcej kilka sekund.

‒ To było poniżej pasa, Cooper! ‒ warknął, próbując wygładzić zagniecenia na koszulce. ‒ Dosłownie!

‒ Wiem!

‒ Masz gazetę pod kaloryferem! ‒ rzucił na odchodnym.

‒ Dzięki!

**Author's Note:**

> W 90% oparte na faktach. Poza tą częścią z kosmitami.


End file.
